1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data input device, more particularly to a foldable data input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is shown to comprise a lid member 10 and a liquid crystal display 12. The lid member 10 has a hinge device 13 at a side edge thereof to connect pivotally with the liquid crystal display 12. The liquid crystal display 12 has a touch panel from which the user can input data. Since the PDA is designed for easy carrying, the user can only input data in a simple form by pressing selected areas on the touch panel of the liquid crystal display 12. When the user wants to input complicated characters or input quickly characters or figures, a keyboard 14 is required. However, the keyboard 14 is bulky and is not easy to carry, thereby inconveniencing the user.
Referring FIG. 2, a conventional digital telecommunication system is shown to comprise a digital television 20, a modem 21 and a keyboard 22. The digital television 20 is connected to the modem 21 and the keyboard 22 by signal cables 201 or by infrared transmission means (not shown). When the user wants to connect to a network, the modem 21 is activated. Then, the user can input data by means of the keyboard 22. Since the keyboard 22 is bulky and is not easy to store, it is often placed on a desk when not in use. Therefore, the keyboard 22 is liable to be contaminated by dirt, dust, etc.
Further, the input devices for laptop computers include, for example, a keyboard, computer mouse and touch pad which are connected to the computer by means of cables that occupy a large amount of space on the desk.